The Canary Prince
by Innocently-Whimsical
Summary: AU When the prince is locked away from the kingdom he was born to rule he finds love despite his restraints his evil Step-Mother keeps him in. Klaine, Brittana in later chapters. REVIEW


_**This is the starter for my first fanfiction, it was important to me to have a starting chapter before I launch into the plot so I could set some sort of scene.**_

_**This is an AU Klaine fic and will contain alot of the characters from the show in different ways with some 'Brittana' also.**_

* * *

The cold wind whisps gently through the kingdom, the small towns' dusting the pathways' of the streets from the powdering state of snow they can go about the daily chores so early in the morn. The dense hues of brown contrast with the icy blue's and soft greys that the cold weather brings them, the sunset passing to reveal a clear morning sky ahead, the sun rising slowly from beyond the morning mist that shrouds the mountains. The small towns make up the kingdom of Aioffe (Ee~Faa). The most enchanting thing about the kingdom itself was where it was situated. Aioffe settled at the front of the mountains that peaked so high that they became lost in the soft aura of the clouds' and heavens' above. The lanscape was wide and gorgeous with fields' surrounding the towns' for miles around and with small dirt tracks to reach them for harvesting.

The majority of these fields were used for feeding the people that resided in Aioffe but the ones that were not used were littered with a specimen of flower called the 'Hoa', a flower with the delicate touch of a rose and tthe elegance of a lily linked with the vibrancy of an Iris flower. The thing that made the flower so special was that despite conditions' that the harshest winters' and summers' provided the flower always strived and presented itself with such beauty, vibrant colours illuminating from the stems' and petals' in an array of colours' that became dependant on the changes nature presented. Currently the fields immersed themselves in stunning shades of blue ranging from light shades of icy blue to dark contrasts of navy and dark blue.

The flower had presented itself thousands of years ago and bared significance to the people of Aioffe. The colours reflected the tones of the seasons and the people took on eye colours' based on them also. The Queen herself had been born in mid-winter on this very day and had eyes that adorned the most beautiful of blue but maintained a slight tint of green in the light. She was said to be the spitting image of an angel from the heavens' with skin a creamy white, unblemished like porcelain with contrasting locks of chestnut hair and plump frostly pink lips.

She was adored by the many people that had resided in Aioffe and the flower had now held a strong tie to her, she had been insistant to always visit the fields, tend to the flowers and soak up the inspiration they brought to her.

So today Aioffe was silent.

Two figures walk up the dirt track in expensive clothes, one a small child holding the other figure's hand. The two males walked up the hill, the smaller boy stumbling as his father awaited for him to catch up with small steps. The wind was a bitter cold and the small boy's teetch chattered a little in reaction, letting go of his father's hand to wrap them around himself in attempt to keep warm.

One path made way between the assortment of Hoa, made of the stumps of trees' that had been cut down to walk apon so the Hoa weren't harmed in anyway. The little boy took big steps and umps from metres behind his dad who walked apon them effortlessly in big strides, stopping to look back at his son with a small smile as he awaited him to catch up once more. The golds and purples contently melded in with the blue of the flowers as they walked only for the path to stop with one stump that had room for the father an son to both stand, at the foot of the small gravestone that was implanted in the soil with Hoa framing it nicely.

_Elizabeth Blue Hummel_

The stone was simple with just the name atop. The grown man before it slumped in posture as he held his son's shoulder in a comforting way before letting go and wiping away a stray tear so his little boy couldn't see.

The boy himself was transfixed on the writing, his face knotting in thought. "Who's that? This is Mummy's, it should say Mummy..." he asked quizzically at his Dad who sighed with a smile on his face at the innocence. "That is Mummy's Kiddo, that was her name." He them=n realised that despite explaining that much his boy was still as confused as ever, he then knelt down so he was at eye level with him, "Daddy has a name to, it's how we are different. Not everyone is called Mummy and Daddy. Right Kurt?"

The boy nodded a little before answering, "Like how Rachel calls her Daddy, 'Daddy' but I call him Mr Leroy?" his pink lips pursed as he awaited an answer as his Dad chuckled. "Exactly Kiddo..."

"Why did Mummy have to go Daddy?" Kurt asked innocently and his father looked at him for a moment, studying him. It was times like these that he realised how much his son looked like his late wife, chestnut locks, porcelain skin and gorgeous baby blue eyes with shone as he spoke. "Mummy didn't want to go but she loves you very much. She wasn't as strong as other people."

"Was she poorly?"

"Yes Kurt, Mummy was poorly..." Kurt's mouth mad a small 'O' as he got his answer, again thinking for a moment as his Daddy looked at the stone. "Happy Birthday Blue..."

* * *

The walk down was quicker and Kurt could feel his little body warming up with each step, overtaking his Daddy to chase the small insects and look carefully at the flowers' around him. When they reached the town the guards' were ready to escort him back up to the castle, greeting the people who said hello along the way, beaming as the young Price waved enthusiastically.

The castle was built with stone bricks as well as the rock from within the mountain, melding to make the massive fortress that towered high. It was a soft grey with tons of cracks and crevaces that multiplied in age. Walking in the main hall danced with servants' goin about daily chores and subtle yet elegant decor in theme with the winter season. The throne room was a large walk fro Kurt, skipping to keep up as Miss Sylvester and Mr Shuester spoke in big words to Daddyy about some stuff he didn't understand, looking as his feet to make sure he wasn't stumbling the red carpet soon disappeared as he reached his destination. The large wooden doors opened to reveal a large room with people already at the foor of the throne, awaiting for the King to arrive.

Kurt looked at the woman on the left of the throne as he took big steps up the small stairs and recognised her as she rubbed the boy in front of her gently on the head. Kurt never portrayed Mrs Carole as a big woman just 'full of cuddles', he liked the woman and she had a son about the same age as him, Finn, who was batting her hand away from his hair as he struggled to get closer to the small girl next to him. Kurt saw Finn's mummy chuckle as Finn held hands with the petite girl, Mr Leroy's daughter and his friend Rachel who beamed and let go of Finn to give Kurt a big hug.

Kurt watched his Daddy smile at Mrs Carole who went pink and looked to the floor a little bit. He then hoisted Kurt up and rested him on his hip.

It was only then that Kurt noticed the people on the the right of the throne who wore clothes with as much extravagance as he did, a big man who he assumed was the Daddy to the other boys' who quietly bickered behind him and a woman with long curly hair splitting them up and telling them to use their manners. Kurt looked down and met the smallest boy's eyes and smiled, he was clearly a summer baby with hazel gold eyes.

Kurt squirmed and waas put down to hide behind his Daddy's leg, sneaking not-so discreet glances at the hazel-eyed boy who giggled in response before his older brother pushed him, Kurt could see the hurt in his eyes as he met his stare once more, keeping quiet as their Daddies' spoke.

* * *

_**So that is chapter one, let me know what you think. I appreciate constructive notes and feedback. 'Hoa' is Vietnamese for 'Flower' :)**_

**_~In-Whims_**


End file.
